


Custody Battle

by opposite_of_amnesia



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, I swear, Multi, Out of Character, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, no beta we die like men, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opposite_of_amnesia/pseuds/opposite_of_amnesia
Summary: Y/N, you have been sold by your mum, for money- FOR DRUGS but your new owners turn out to be... One Direction?!?!? As if things couldn't get any crazier your dad then bursts in and announces that he also sold you- TO 5 SECONDS OF SUMMER!?!? WHAT? How this wacky situation ever be solved? Who will assume custody of you? Will your new owners be 1D or 5sos? Find out these questions and more in this hellish excuse of a fic ;)
Relationships: Ashton Irwin/Original Female Character(s), Calum Hood/Original Character(s), Harry Styles/Reader, Liam Payne/Reader, Louis Tomlinson/Original Female Character(s), Luke Hemmings/Original Character(s), Michael Clifford/Original Character(s), Niall Horan/Original Character(s), One Direction Ensemble/Reader, Zayn Malik/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Sold for money-for DRUGS!!

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry, this is the first thing i've ever written and i'm so sorry. The idea came into my head and wouldn't leave me alone. Please Enjoy! ;) Just a disclaimer- I don't support rpf as a general rule (unless the people in question state they don't mind) so please understand I wrote this as a joke with all the people so "ooc" that they are not recognised as their namesakes. Hope this makes it clearer :)

“Y/N get up, I’ve sold you- for money- FOR DRUGS!”

I swept my long honey-coloured hair away from my face groggily and sat up-  
“What mum? What are you saying- you can’t do that?”

My mother crossed her arms, “Get up Y/N!” she yelled, “Your new owners will be here soon…” 

I was in disbelief- “What the hell mum? I thought mothers were supposed to love you! I’ve done nothing but be a dutiful daughter to you, but you and dad only care about your money. FOR DRUGS!”  
The tears fell from my clear blue eyes and onto my smooth,tan skin and my pink lips screwed up in devastation. I caught a glance in the mirror- even now,at my darkest moment, I was reminded how ugly I was.

The doorbell rang. My supposed mother brightened up. “Hurry up Y/N, they’re here!”  
This was the most excited I had seen her in forever. 

_Oh well,_ I thought, _At least I’ll be away from this hell hole…_

Suddenly, as I finished collecting my clothes the door burst open. It was… One Direction??!!?! 

“Come with us, Y/N- you’re our slave now ;)”

_WHAT???!!?!!!?_

***

As Harry and Louis led me down the stairs I looked back at my mum- she was smiling smugly and laughing.

“Goodbye WHORE! Your dad’s gonna be so happy- I sold you for 3 MILLION! Now we can buy all the drugs and alcohol we want!” 

At that moment my dad ran into the room, he was also an abusive alcoholic- _how did I get dealt such a crappy hand when it came to parents?_ His eyes wide and he looked extraordinarily pleased with himself, “ You are not gonna believe this! I sold Y/N for 3 MILLION- now we can buy all the drugs and alcohol we want! Wait a minute what’s happening here?”

All eyes were on him as the gears in his brain started turning at the scene in front of him. I pulled a stand loose from my messy bun and glanced down at my scuffed, unfashionable converse. 

“What do you mean you sold Y/N?” my mother said indignantly, “I sold Y/N to these people right here!” She gestured to the band and Harry smiled and winked at my dad.

“She’s right you know,” he smirked, “Y/N is ours now.”

The doorbell rang as if it had heard his arrogant statement and wished to challenge it with its discordant chime.

Someone rapped on the door and a familiar voice called out, “ Hey! Anyone home? We’re here to pick up Y/N?” 

My mother shakily went to answer the door whilst giving my dad a look that screamed We’ll talk about this later…  
Everyone’s heads spun to the door like a crude attempt at synchronized dance. It swung open agonisingly slow, a low creak from the wood amping up the tension to unbearable levels.  
It was… 5 SECONDS OF SUMMER?!?!? 

_WHAT???!!!_

***

5 minutes later and we were all cramped into the tiny sitting room, everyone awkwardly avoiding looking anywhere near anyone else. This continued until my mother coughed conspicuously and hastily brushed some empty syringes behind her.  
“I’ll make some tea!”

My dad followed her with a stormy look in his eyes.

After they had gone, One direction started to guide me towards the exit and I looked around in confusion. 

“Where do you think you’re going with Y/N?” Luke asked coldly.

Zayn huffed and replied, “Well, we own her now, we can do what we like with her- isn’t that right Y/N?” I gave him my best death glare and he had the decency to look away sheepishly.

“Are you stupid?!” Ashton asked, clearly furious, “ In case you haven’t noticed, we own Y/N too!”

“Yeah! And we won’t give her up!” finished Calum triumphantly.

I cleared my throat and instantly all attention in the room was directed at me. I waited a few seconds for dramatic effect and then spoke up in my rich, caramel voice.

“ I don’t care who gets me- anything to get out of this hellhole- but don’t fight over me i’m not worth it..” I trailed off meekly.

The boy's eyes turned soft and pitying.  
Ashton pulled me towards me and petted my hair. “Aww don’t worry Y/N; I’ve got you now!”

Harry growled protectively.

“Well what’s going to happen then?” I mused.

My supposed mother answered my clearly rhetorical question with an uneasy smile.  
“I guess we’ll have to work out some sort of arrangement, maybe she could live with 1D i in the week and then 5sos could take her for the weekend?”

Immediately, voices of dissent arose among the company, claiming that it was unfair and favouritism, and that "they didn’t like to share!" 

_Oh my Goodness! I thought, How did my life become so complicated!  
This is turning into an all out _

CUSTODY BATTLE!!!! 

*role credits*


	2. One direction *smirks* what are you doing in my room ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some character development???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to keep stopping and grimacing so just know that this hurts me as much as/ more than it hurts you :)

“Miss Y/N?” 

_What on earth was happening lately?_

“Miss Y/N?”

_I can’t believe my parents sold me for money- money for drugs. That makes it even worse!_

“Y/N!”

At this I was startled into consciousness. I blinked blearily at the face in front of me. It was staring into my eyes with a concerned expression contorting the pretty features. It was...Harry Styles?!?!! I sat up with a start and he moved back so quickly he nearly fell off the bed.

 _Ha!_ I thought, _if his precious Directioners could see him now, clumsy and awkward!_

“You alright luv? You were staring into space for ages,Y/N!” he pouted, “I was worried…”

I glared at him as the events of the last few hours re-entered my brain in crystal-clear clarity. I had gone to lie down- it was all too crazy for me and I had the constitution of a weak and wealthy Victorian lady fainting at the sight of blood.  
_Oh wait- Harry’s still talking._ He was staring at me, evidently waiting for an answer to whatever question had been posed to me.

_Quick! Think of something to say!_

“Yes.” _I had no idea what I was agreeing to._

“Oh really Y/N?” he smirked, “Guys guess what- Y/N says she wants to live with us and not that crappy so-called band downstairs!”

The rest of the guys cheered and started clamouring over each other to boast and congratulate themselves. I hadn’t even noticed them appear but here they were in my room. I was too lost in the sea-green depths of Harry’s eyes. Those eyes in question flicked back to me as the rest of the band were preoccupied. I must look a right state right now- my honey blonde hair was knotted in ringlets down my back and the ratty tank top I was wearing from my nap surely showed my unflatteringly toned body. He was probably staring because I looked so ugly. _Whatever! I didn’t care what they thought of me!_ I uncovered myself more completely and stared the boys down defiantly, revelling in the way that their eyes locked onto me. 

Suddenly, Harry put his arm around me and covered me protectively with his body- effectively shielding me from the rest of the band.

“Aww no fair Haz, I want to see her too!” Niall whined.

“Yeah Harry! In case you forgot, she belongs to all of us not just you” Liam continued.

A flare of anger rose up in me at being treated as a possession and I threw back the covers completely, rising from the bed with the air of a tyrannical queen about to go on a rampage against those who had scorned her. I stalked to the door and threw it open- still in my tank top and booty shorts and not caring in the slightest. I’m not like other girls; I don't care about hair and makeup and i’m not afraid to be loud and speak my mind even if boys didn’t like me for it. Boys like One Direction only wanted quiet and pretty girls with blonde hair, blue eyes and tan skin ( _Not at all like me :( but I didn’t want them to like me I swear!_ ) The door closed with a bang behind me and I took a moment to breathe and think through my next moves. 

***

I couldn’t go back to my room for a while-that was for sure! And I didn’t want to see my parents for obvious reasons. That left… 5 Seconds of Summer of course!  
I slipped down the stairs as silently as possible and sought out the boy's company.

 _Ha!_ I thought, _I bet this will make Harry jealous-though I have no idea why? What’s so interesting about little old me?_

I went into the sitting room, avoiding the syringes and coke residue from my parents last binge and found- Calum- perfect! He is so sweet and has been nothing but kind to me since we met ( _unlike some others I know :( !_ ) He smiled as if he knew exactly what I was going through and I had to remind myself that he was part of the issue here. Sighing heavily, I took a seat next to him and met his questioning glance.

“It’s been a long day.” I muttered; _as if that wasn’t the understatement of the century!_

He grimaced and looked at me hesitantly, as if choosing his words carefully in this sensitive situation.

“Y/N, I can’t imagine what you are going through right now- and what you’ve gone through in the past- but know that I am here for you despite what it may seem.”

My heart warmed treacherously at his words and I quelled the blush threatening to take over my face, “If you truly had my best interests at heart then why did you buy me? I mean- that’s hella sketchy no matter what way you try to spin it to make me feel better. Yes my so-called-parents are abusive and sold me for money- for drugs but now I am property and that is a situation no one should have to deal with,” I took a breath. “Not only that but imagine if this got out? A globally famous band getting into the human trafficking business? It would ruin you; and the rest of the boys!”

“You have a point and I would like it to be known that I was completely, wholeheartedly against this scheme from the start but after seeing you- and your sorry excuses for parents- and I feel we could treat you better Y/N, give you a life and one so many of our fans would kill for… So please, think about it- for me?”

I weighed my options in my mind. This was such a messed up situation but he was so sweet! So I ignored the distant wailings of sirens and red flags and smiled back brightly at Calum.

“Ok.”

“Ok?”

“Ok.” I looked at him warmly in his rich brown eyes and he smirked.

“Fancy getting out of here?” looking hopeful and sure of himself at the same time.

Oh finally! “I thought you’d never ask!”

And with that we snuck to the front door and slipped outside into the unknown world beyond...


	3. WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HER CALUM YOU HAD ONE JOB!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Split pov- Y/N gets into a sticky situation- will anyone come to save her?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am honestly getting lost in the writing and keep forgetting there is a "sold to 1d/5SOS" plot line so sorry if that shows. Something else to look for- I treat the bands as single entities rather than individual members unless I am referring to one member specifically and it really shows in this chapter lol. 
> 
> Also if you are reading this Mrs Renton, I hope you like it :)

**Y/N POV**

_This was amazing!_ I thought.  
I wondered how many other girls were lucky enough to have a clandestine twirl about town with one of the biggest pop-rock sensations of my generation! Calum had taken the time to disguise his easily recognisable faces with a black baseball cap and sunglasses. It was foolproof! I had to admit- if I passed him on the street I wouldn’t look twice! He encased my hand into his sending sparks up my arm as if there were live wires underneath my skin. I suppressed a smile at this new sensation as he led me round the city I had known all my life.  
And I swear it was transformed.  
The puddles on the pavement shone like great lakes and the blank grey of the buildings was now a space waiting to be filled with colour and possibilities. That anticipation made it exciting in itself. I let loose my hair and a laugh as we moved from place to place.

_Maybe being sold by your parents wasn’t so bad after all!!!_

All too suddenly, my illusions were shattered by a piercing scream.

“OH MY GOD- IS THAT CALUM HOOD FROM 5 SECONDS OF SUMMER!?!?!”

A wave of dread washed over me. I couldn't believe the disguise had failed us! Calum side-eyed me with a look that screamed Y/N, I am so sorry… 

More and more teenage girls joined the throng and I felt the claustrophobia setting in as Calum’s hand was ripped from mine and I was discarded by the group like last week’s rubbish. Breath was stolen from me as I was jostled to and fro and I could no longer get air into my lungs.

My only thought was _Run_ and I endeavoured to get as far from the ever-growing crowd.

_Y/N, you are fine, no-one is going to hurt you and you are safe._  
Ducking into a nearby doorway, I repeated these words again and again until my breathing was calm once more. I looked at my surroundings in a daze. Cracked pavements and broken windows- one particular entrance- gaping, like a mouth open in a desperate scream. The memories flooded back. It was only then I realised just where I was. 

Fear came instantly. As if a bucket of ice had been dumped over me I shuddered and looked for a way out, once again repeating those calming words before I got too panicked to think.

_Y/N, you are fine, no-one is going to hurt you and you are safe._

It had been a long time since I was last here.

_Y/N, you are fine, no-one is going to hurt you and you are **safe.**_

Dad had brought me along when he went to collect- told me to stay put.

_Y/N, you are fine, no-one is going to hurt you and **you are safe.** ___

____

____

Of course I didn’t -kids never do what they're told! 

_Y/N, you are fine, no-one is going to hurt you and-_

“Well, well- look what we have here?”  
The oil-slicked voice dripped from the ceilings, the wall. Every surface was coated with it and the longer I remained frozen against the wall, the more it seeped into my bones, my very DNA. I had heard that voice before- at the drug deal I went to with my dad. I remembered the way the greasy hands had clenched at my arms and the way a knife had pressed into my throat. I pleaded to be let go but those hands had remained for agonising minutes until my dad- still with a sense of possession over me at that point- had paid up the remaining money he owed.

The voice continued; unknowing or uncaring about my inner-turmoil.  
“I remember you and your scumbag dad- he still owes me money you know? Maybe if I sent him his pretty daughter’s fingers in a parcel, hmmm, do you think he’d cough up?” 

I screwed my eyes tight shut as the figure dragged itself closer and closer, powerless to do anything more than pray to a God that I knew did not care.

That crooked smirk and oil-slicked voice was the last thing I recall before I blacked out.

***  
**Harry’s POV**

_Where was she?_ I was pacing back and forth. The rest of the band argued in the background with 5 Seconds of Summer gesturing wildly at the empty space where their band member should be. My pulse quickened even more as a phone call from the 5SOS member that had stolen precious Y/N confirmed he had lost her after getting swamped by fans. Y/N’s parents however, didn’t seem too troubled and instead looked at each other with barely repressed anger whilst muttering about lost investments. 

_They disgust me._

The thought popped into my head intrusively, surprising me with its passion but I did not rescind my statement. How they could treat their own daughter so callously was unfathomable to me. Especially one as beautiful and smart as Y/N! But the thing about her that had really stood out to me and my playboy ways was that she- _she didn’t know she was beautiful_. And so far- I gotta say- that was far more appealing than the millions of fans I had throwing themselves at me. Y/N was- _not like other girls!_

Y/N’s parents were listing places she could be with all the interest of those discussing a misplaced pen. It re-ignited my anger one more and I could see that all of the other boys felt the same way. I couldn’t wait to get her away from this horrible place and into my arms forever ( _How could she refuse ;)_ ) !

“Alright ladies and gents- she can’t ‘ave got far! Let’s put our ‘eads together and find Y/N!”

The charming British lilt slipped off my tongue effortlessly and the rest of the boys cheered in agreement.  
This seemed to startled the so-called parents into action as the father leapt up and cried  
“I have an idea!”  
He threw himself into a dramatic tale of a drug deal gone wrong and how Y/N had gotten caught up with some unsavoury types. 

_Ughh! He’s so dramatic!_

“Anyway,” Y/N’s dad finished, “She might be there but I promised myself i’d never go back- for my safety! So you boys will have to find her by yourselves.”

And with that we were on our way to a shady location and (hopefully) Y/N.

_I hope she is alright…_

***  
**Y/N’s POV**

A thundering storm in the shape of Calum Hood burst through the doorway just as I was beginning to regain consciousness and the creep crowding over me fell back in surprise as his wild eyes and dishivelled state- clothes torn and hair wild!

_My god! Rabid fans would stop at nothing when confronted with their idols! As Newton famously said_ “ Fangirls are crazy” _What can I say- he was an amazing scientist._

Calum grabbed my hand and led me out of that hellhole once again.

“I think that’s enough adventure for one day” he hugged me, “I was so worried about you Y/N!” Don’t run off again, ok?”

***  
We were silent as we made our way back home- emotionally and physically exhausted. Trees and roads flew past in a blur despite our snail’s pace. 

As we were about to cross into the cul-de-sac that led to my house, we were met with the force to be reckoned with that was the rest of 5SOS and 1D. In particular, I came face to face with a certain pair of furious sea-green eyes. I shied away, into Calum’s chest and those eyes flashed in anger again, and more powerfully than ever before.

_Who knew that the darling of British boy bands was such a hot head?_

“Get away from Y/N! You’ve done enough!”

Harry pulled me towards him roughly and I cried out.

“Please forgive me- this is all my fault! I can’t do anything right and you shouldn’t fight over me!” 

The boys looked shocked at my outburst.

“I- this is all too much to handle!”

I was overwhelmed, underloved, and thoroughly over this terrible day. So I did the only thing I was good at. I ran away.


	4. I'm so tired :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time to leave! But the boys fight over who Y/N will drive to her new home with until they decide to all go together. But they are one seat short- who will Y/N sit with??? ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a bit lacklustre (maybe typos?)- I am very tired :)

I lost the energy to fight almost immediately but pushed on until just out of view of the others. I didn’t let shortness of breath nor the boys’ calls stop me. I ducked around a corner just in time for my breath to be completely stolen by harrowing sobs wracking through my body like gunshots. It was pure emotion- I wasn’t much of a crier normally but I had closed myself off to emotion for too long. I thought that made me strong but it had served only to numb me to emotion until it built up inside me and broke like a dam. Now the tumultuous water hurtled towards me and I had nothing to do but drown in it. 

It was a good five or ten minutes before anyone tried to approach me (though I was certain the neighbours had both seen and heard my outburst) but then a hand reached out to cautiously tap me on the shoulder. I looked into the blue eyes and blonde hair of one Niall Horan. Twisting his hands in front of him, he looked over my red-rimmed eyes and shaking figure with all the certainty one would give to a particularly temperamental cat. 

“I-er… We should get back, we don’t want anyone to worry now do we?”

I nodded and got to my feet, Niall’s hand steadying me as I stretched out. Niall seemed encouraged at my attempt at a brave face and continued cheerfully,

“ Harry was proper worried- all of us were, even 5 Seconds Of Summer! But we really should get back to your home- your parents- they must be worried about you… right?”

I smiled cynically, “Nah, they’ll be fine-angry at me if anything- they don’t care. And that house was never really a home to me”. 

Niall gave me a pitying look and I had to remind myself that I wasn’t the type of girl to care about the care and attention of world famous pop stars. Though to be quite honest, I was getting used to it.

We continued back in silence- neither one of us quite sure how to keep the conversation going but reaching my door soon enough. As soon as the key turned in the lock, I was dragged forward into a rib-crushing hug. Harry pulled back just before I passed out from oxygen deprivation and looked at me what I thought was relief before he schooled it into a relaxed expression more fitting to his devil-may-care attitude.

“Don’t do that again Y/N, we nearly lost £3 million and just _think_ of the paperwork!”

 _Of course he hadn’t changed._

“Now let’s get out of here- this atmosphere in this house is _oppressive!_ ”

***

I was now packed up and ready to go. Soon I would leave everything I had ever known but I couldn’t honestly say I was going to miss it. I always yearned for a new place far away from my _so-called parents_ ; this town was just too small for me and now I had gotten it (even if it took being sold for money- _for Drugs!_ \- for it to happen. But now there was a new problem to solve… where was I going now-and with whom? 5 Seconds Of Summer or 1 Direction???

Ashton and Liam argued over seating whilst Louis and Luke threw thinly veiled insults at each other from opposite sides of their respevtive limos. Why were they fighting? I was too boring to fight over ( but simultaneously completely different from every other girl in the world). It got so bad that Zayn- just wanting some peace and quiet- yelled for silence.

“How about we all share a limo? There’s enough seats and that way no one has to be away from Y/N. What do you guys think?” 

Michael looked like he was about to protest but Zayn bruskly continued on, “Great! We’ll carpool then.”

His sarcastic cheerfulness was something I aspired to honestly. We all piled in until it was realised that the limo was one seat short. Harry looked gleeful. 

“Oh,no! I guess Y/N will have to sit on someone’s lap- I suppose I could do it- no problem- Oh yoo-hoo! Y/N!”

Grimacing, I moved towards him, not seeing a way out of this scenario until-

“Actually, Calum and Ashton can share- they do it all the time!” Luke had piped up ( _my saviour!_ ).

Harry frowned and shook his head, “ No, no. That won’t be necessary and I don’t want you to hurt yourselves, she can just sit on me.” I once again moved towards him.

“Actually, Y/N is so small- she could probably squeeze in next to me and Liam.”- Louis this time.

“No, no! I wouldn’t want you guys to be uncomfortable; it’s a long trip remember!” Harry once again rebuked the sensible offer and my hopes of getting out of this uncomfortable situation unscathed once again plummeted.  
Until-

“Hey! There’s actually a spare pull-out seat just here! I won’t have to sit on anyone after all!” Me this time, the triumph shining through in my voice.

Harry was right. It was a long journey, and he sulked the whole way.


	5. Legally aquired and emotionally tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A legal contract is put into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very tired and there may be some mistakes (not that anyone reads this) but i'll fix them soon :)

I had dozed off on the journey, and as I awoke once more I was confronted with an enormous Georgian mansion with sprawling estates, closed in on all sides with wrought-iron gates. It was an impressive sight (I'm sure it was designed to leave spectators feeling in awe and inadequate) and yet it left me with an uneasy sensation in the pit of my stomach.

I had never seen this much wealth in my life and I was overwhelmed with the realities of what the super rich really lived like. The vast difference between this _palace_ and my own rundown, broken home made me sick to my stomach. I was to live here. Maybe there was some excitement mixed in as well, I was to live _here_. 

“Wakey,Wakey luv- we’re here!” Liam shook my shoulder gently.  
He spoke in hushed tones as to not further spook me. I schooled my expression into a more neutral look.

Ashton immediately jumped out to receive a closer look at the walls of this behemoth of a home, laughing and exclaiming all the while. 

_Probably glad to experience some comfort after being in my craphole of a home!_ I thought- without a hint of bitterness.

I felt a sudden spike of white-hot anger pass through me like lightning as I looked at them all, completely at home in this environment. It was incredibly hard to believe, in that moment, that they had ever been “normal” boys at all. It was irrational- I knew- to be upset with them over their luck. It was something they couldn’t control and I was certain that a lot of hard work went into everything they did but I couldn’t stop how uncomfortably aware I was of the worlds between me and the boys. They were the rulers and I was just another girl destined to serve beneath them, Always beneath them.

In fact, I literally would serve them. I was their slave, remember? 

I couldn’t believe I had almost forgotten- it was only yesterday! I started reflecting on what that title- Slave- would actually mean. What would I do? A house this size must have a thousand servants; what would they possibly need me for!?

As if he could hear my thoughts, Harry chirped in- _fitting_! I thought, as he seemed to be the ringleader in this hare-brained plan. 

“Right Y/N, it’s high time we discuss your contract and chores ;) We can’t have our three million pounds go to waste with you just lying about, now can we?” 

His green-blue eyes flicked to mine and I blushed and looked away.

“Fine,” I muttered, “But I'm not wearing a maid costume-got it!”

***

I was wearing a maid costume. It was proper short and my waist length, honey-blonde, fashionably messy hair was nearly longer than it! Harry and the rest of One Direction looked me up and down in approval. Harry licked his lips and gave me a wink that made me blush ruby-red from head to toe. But internally of course! I couldn’t let him know how I actually felt because then I would be just like other girls and the boys’ strange fascination with me would die down. I was desperately clinging to my perceived speciality, the boys had put me on a pedestal different to every other member of my gender and from the conversations I had heard on the journey down, I could topple at any moment. 

My musings had brought us to the dining table, where all the boys sat before me like they were on The Apprentice. I shifted in my seat as a wad of papers was brought forth andI shivered at the thought of reading through all that fineprint.

A part of me hated myself for caring what they all thought! Afterall, It wasn’t _my_ job to uphold their imagined stereotypes and expectations- no matter what they said! another part hated all of them for singling me out so dramatically from every other member of my gender. What made me so special? Was it genuine or was I just easier to manipulate this way. I felt so isolated- and yet suffocated at the same time. 

“Alrighty then Y/N, please sign on the dotted line so you can officially begin your new life.”  
Luke spoke up when I had finally read through every piece of hidden information.

_It didn’t look suspicious but what did I know? I was a sixteen year-old girl about to make probably one of the biggest and most binding decisions of her life with no legal knowledge or guidance!_

5 Seconds Of Summer didn’t meet my eyes when I stared them down. Luke twitched uneasily. Ashton was unusually quiet (for once) and Michael didn’t seem to be breathing. Calym tried to offer me a reassuring smile but it just fell flat. They knew what they were doing was wrong and they did it anyway-albeit with some reluctance- and I didn’t know if that was better or worse the One Direction. They stared at me defiantly and dared me to look away. 

_It was worse,_ I thought, _they knew what they were doing- and the just. Didn’t. Care._

With a shaking hand and heart, I picked up the pen.


	6. Kinda hot tho....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N muses over harry's perplexing ways- his personality changes and Y/N just can't keep track! 5sos seem to feel bad about buying Y/N and help her out when they can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I know no one reads these but I hope you like- I enjoyed making this chapter :) 
> 
> Also here is a website showing signs and how to escape abusive relationships (I haven't figured out how to add more than 1 link)- it's important to know this:
> 
> [ We need to normalise knowledge about abusive relationships and how to escape. Fanfics often glorify clearly abusive relationships and whether anyone reads this dumpster fire of a fic or not its important to know the signs :) Also ayyy! I actually have a plan/plot for this fic now so hurray for me!](https://www.nationaldahelpline.org.uk)

Exhausted. That was the only way I could describe how I felt. It had been a week since I had signed that document and if I thought that Harry and the rest were bad before- a week later they were exponentially worse. I had been belittled, objectified, patronised, dehumanised and made to work until the skin flaked away from my knuckles and you couldn't tell the difference between hand and blister. I knew it would be difficult and yet nothing had prepared me for this. It was mostly 1D treating me this way and I had to be grateful of the fact that 5SOS were showing sympathy for me and regret in their decision to buy me. 

Harry was the worst of them. That contract had seemed to tip him over from flirty and sweetly protective to borderline sadistic. He took pleasure in showing how much power he had over me but did it in the way that it could still be argued as a joke. Constantly, I was reminding myself that the squirming feeling in my gut wasn’t happiness at the attention ; instead it was an ice cold feeling that something was wrong. This innate sensation of discomfort when I felt his sea-green eyes follow me around a room.

This wasn’t a rom-com. This was real life and in real life it became all too apparent-his controlling ways disguised as care, the leering at my body in the maid outfit was now just simple appreciation. I was in a constant battle with myself to wake up and see his behaviour for what it was but a part of me still revelled in his treatment of me as special. No one had ever spoken to me as if I was different. I believed I was- I mean, my liking of converse and sweatshirts instead of girly things showed this well- but no one else and especially not a _guy_ had ever made me feel like I was worth anything, and whilst Harry’s actions said one thing, his pretty words said another…

“Y/N, please go and clean up the kitchen. Then the hallway. Then do the laundry. If you do well, maybe you can come to me for a reward ;)” Nothing in his tone showed an outright demand- in fact his voice was quite pleasant- but there was an underlying sense of seriousness that showed me it wasn’t a request. 

_Goddamn it though! My brain is being tricked into feeling this is voluntarily- that sneaky..._

“No.” I replied, simple and effective was how best to deal with his increasingly inappropriate demands. 

Niall appeared at his side, “Go on Y/N! We own you now so you have to do what we say!”

I sighed and continued my work. 

***

The kitchen, hallway and laundry was done in a flash and I was just getting started on one of the many bathrooms when I collided with a 6ft pillar with dyed-red hair. Ashton. 

“Oh hey Y/N, didn’t see you there- need any help?”

“No thanks Ashton, thanks for offering though!” 5 Seconds of Summer always offered to lend me a hand-even though I was their slave. In fact, they all seemed to regret buying me and wanted to try to get on my good side. I hated to admit that it was working. 

Ashton picked up a cloth anyway and chatted amiably to me while we worked together on a particularly stubborn spot of dirt on the tile. We had cleaned the entire bathroom before I even realised and a smile (rare nowadays) lit up my face. Ashton got up to leave- apparently 5SOS had an important recording session to go to for their new album.

“Your welcome to come with though matey!” His Australian accent was stronger than an incel's BO.

I stood and gladly agreed- I hadn’t been out in so long!

“Let me get changed out of this first!” I gestured to my maid costume which highlighted the parts of my body I hated the most. Thigh high socks enhanced my legs and the frills and lace accentuated my curves (but thankfully covered most of them). I looked like a teen boys fantasy but I suppose that’s just what I was .

Ashton looked disappointed but nodded, “It’s probably for the best. It’s a shame- it’s kinda hot though…”

Michael popped his head round,“Yeah It’s kinda hot though…” They wore matching expressions of disappointment at the thought of me changing attire.

I shifted uncomfortably in the spotlight of their gazes. They noticed immediately ( _the sweethearts_ ) and looked away faster than I could blink, stuttering over themselves to apologise for making me feel self-conscious. 

“Of course Y/N, if you don’t like that outfit we’ll talk to Harry and the guys to find something more suitable for you. But come on we really gotta go, we're late!” Michael always seems to have everyone’s best interests in mind!  
With that I went to change and we set off to the studio.

***

Laughing and smiling, 5 Seconds of Summer and I tumbled through the door of our mansion, still high off our journey to the recording studio. 

“I have to say Y/N, I was unsure about you at first, but you really livened up our session there.” Luke gave a gruff smile. I was so glad he approved of me now- he was shy (unbelievable for a pop-rock sensation but people surprise you!) and I was happy to break through his walls.

_I’m so glad that I’m getting to know everyone better!_

This warm, fuzzy feeling kept me floating all the way to my bedroom- a shabby, little room all the way on the top floor- and I closed the door feeling content for the first time in what felt like years. 

However, this all melted away in a section. Harry sat on the bed, unmistakable anger in his eyes, his pretty face contorted with… disappointment? A wave of guilt washed over me and I tried to explain myself but to no avail. 

“I can’t believe you left without telling me, I was so scared. Don’t you trust me Y/N? I thought you were better than this.” His eyes were dead. They held no affection for me and the room dropped about 20 degrees at the sadness in his voice.

 _That’s it!_ I thought, _I’m officially the worst person alive!_

Harry sighed and walked over to the door with a weariness of one three-times his age.

“We will talk about this tomorrow Y/N, I cannot deal with you tonight.

The door shutting behind him felt like a knife twisting through me.

_Tomorrow..._


	7. Aww...hmm- Alright...

**Y/N’s POV**

A bell rang incessantly to break me from my slumber and I was not happy about it. Harry’s disappointment still rang clear in my mind and I winced as I turned on the light. A gnawing sense of self-loathing I hadn’t seen the likes of since my emo years washed over me and almost knocked me over with its force. 

_Why was I so stupid! Harry was only looking out for me and I had left him alone without so much as a second thought._

The look on his face as he left the room taunted me- haunted me with its harrowed expression and I put extra care into getting ready that morning, hoping to bring back the positive regard he held of me which his eyes had been so devoid of last night. Concealer painted my face-hiding the eyebags as a result of my struggle for sleep- and I coloured my lips a rosy red. I had to look my best today otherwise Harry would think I didn’t care about what he said and anyway, he always preferred me when I was all dolled up. I pulled my honey blonde hair into a ponytail with a sigh and prepared to face the day. 

**Calum’s POV**

The boys and I sat in a comfortable silence as we rewatched a couple interviews we did with MTV. I vaguely remembered it but I mostly associated that tour with the burnout and listlessness you only get after months on the road. I fiddled with my knitting as I tried and failed to concentrate on what was being said on screen. My mind was in a very different place and every few seconds it wandered to thoughts of Y/N, the immoral job she had been forced into- and we were complicit in. If you can even call it a job! I mean, we didn’t even _want_ a slave (I couldn’t speak for 1D), the boys and I just got chucked into a meeting with the record company without warning- we didn’t even have a say in the matter!

_But that’s not true, is it?_

And it wasn’t. We had all chosen Y/N out of many options, we had all signed on the dotted line and we had all bargained for and collected her like she was cattle. We could lie to ourselves that we were blameless but I believe we all knew that the elephant in the room would have to be addressed at some point. I was not looking forward to it. The knowledge that I was instrumental in taking away Y/N’s freedom was an increasing pit of guilt that consumed me; and I knew that Michael, Ashton and Luke felt the same way. Y/N was so funny and intelligent, fiercely independent despite her lack of autonomy- I seriously couldn’t believe she was so self-conscious! How couldn’t she know she was beautiful? It probably wasn’t helped by our rivals. We had failed to faction them into the equation and now this wasn’t just a custody battle- it was an outright war! But yes, I couldn’t get that prickling sense of foreboding off my skin at the mere thought of Y/N’s interactions with the other band. The way they looked at, spoke to, and treated Y/N made my skin crawl. My steadily increasing frowning and grimacing was cut off short, apparently finally gaining the attention of my bandmates - even Ashton! And that boy was barely aware of anything!

“You ok mate? You seemed a little tense there.” Michael, ever the Team Mum, questioned.

“I’m fine, just having a bit of a moral dilemma over Y/N’s situation. We’re good guys and this is not who we are!”

“Yeah I agree- it isn't right! We should march right up to those arseholes down in corporate and fight to set Y/N free- from us at least, I don’t know if we can take on One Direction.”

Luke had a strong protective streak to those who he cared for and with Y/N slowly working her way onto that list I knew her indentured servitude was weighing heavily on his conscience. 

I fidgeted with my hands, spending time cracking each finger and back again, using each crack to bring me further away from the matters in need of discussing. I couldn’t put on a mask like I so usually did when faced with difficult situations- it wouldn’t be right for Y/N to act as if everything was fine when it so clearly wasn’t. 

The conversation had stilled into an uneasy silence- no one knew quite what to say and the air was thick with a palpable tension. 

***

The silence was broken as slips of conversation trickled through to us from the next room over. Niall and Liam- I think? It had gotten to the point between us bands that we could just about recognise each other’s voices and mannerisms but I didn’t know them well yet- I mean it’s not like we interacted outside of Y/N. And Harry always seemed to monopolise the conversations. Niall wasn’t a threat- he hung onto Harry’s every word but other than that he didn’t really acknowledge Y/N. Louis however- I didn’t like him. He put on this ‘nice guy’ act but I had caught him making eyes at Y/N before- it made a coil of jealousy heat in my stomach and my eyes narrowed warily at the soft-spoken sound of his voice. 

“I don’t know dude- it feels- wrong- you know? Like- it was _fine_ when we didn’t really know Y/N but now we’ve actually met her I feel uncomfortable about letting her tidy up for us-especially because of the contract…”

I think that was Louis. Well he didn’t seem that bad I suppose.

“Oh come on! Get your head in the game Lou! Harry likes Y/N anyway so we couldn’t do anything about her if we tried. Harry wouldn’t let us; you know that Lou,c’mon! Think about it! If we try to change things then Y/N could end up worse than before-

“They might get better!” Louis interrupted,

“But they might get worse. And Harry would be mad, you don’t want that do you?” 

Niall spoke with a self-sure, confident tone- hell even I wanted to trust him! I could imagine Louis nodding his head slowly, the discomfort evident from the frown on his face.

“Your right- we can’t do anything to change this so it would be better to keep everybody happy.”

And with that the conversation was over and I returned my thoughts to my bandmates. Judging by the questioning looks on their faces, I was not the only one listening in.

_But what to do now?_

**Y/N’s POV**

I watched Harry’s mouth open slightly when I entered the room. I relished in the way his eyes seemed to follow my every move. A swell of pride rose up in me- my plan had worked! 

_Maybe he’ll forgive me…_

But I was too hasty in my celebrations. Harry’s sea-green eyes slid off me like oil to water and he avoided my increasing attempts to catch his attention. He laced his fingers together, he frowned as he turned away from me. Closed off and unapproachable. The gravity of my actions finally hit me as panicked thoughts of _“what if he NEVER forgives me”, “why did I do this?”, “It’s all my fault i’m such a screw-up”_ filled my head with an incessant buzzing. The man in question seemed to notice my distress as he finally looked at me with what could only be described as contempt. 

“Now you know how it feels, Y/N. The anxiety I felt has now been turned onto you and I hope it is _unbearable_. Don’t you understand what you do to me? Because if you ever felt one molecule of what I feel for you- if you _EVER_ loved me then you would know that this is your fault!”

He paused to take a breath, ignoring the tears in my eyes as I started to crawl towards him, my hands reaching for him, trying to make this ok again.

“Gah!- I just- I know it’s your problem but I still feel terrible for making you upset. Even now, Y/N! I still care enough about you to want to stop your tears- tell you everything will be ok-”

His face, usually so kind and expressive, was cold. Devoid of emotion. A wave of guilt washed over me tenfold and I felt my legs give out entirely. 

“I pity you Y/N- i’m sorry but you brought this on yourself. Maybe I can forgive you one day but for now I need to be left alone. Clean yourself up.”

And with that he left me- a sobbing mess on the carpet.

_My Fault. My Fault._

________________________________________________________________________


End file.
